Lois Davids
}} Lois Davids is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. Her title is Ultimate ???. Appearance Lois is a 20 years old woman who looks slightly older than her age. She has red, medium length hair, dark blue eyes, a mole under her left eye and a very pale complexion. She wears a black t-shirt with a blue cardigan, black jeans and blue shoes. Personality Lois expresses herself in a way that shows she is well-educated, and while she barely hides it when she's irritated, she still finds the patience to listen and talk lightly. If most of the time she is completely serious, she shows to be sometimes particularly observant and witty, playing on words or situations. She is also extremely short-tempered, as she gets terribly upset after the announcement of the killing game and when she sees the way the others react to it, and runs off, seemingly never to show up again. Talent ... History Introduction Lois seems to be of English origin. Not having stayed with the others very long, she hasn't expressed any information regarding her life. However, we know she knows the Danganronpa series very well, it's unclear why or how. The First Real Life Killing Game When Monokuma tells everyone about Danganronpa and the killing game, along with Jan, and in more details, Lois confirms that these concepts indeed exist and gives a short presentation of the series. The idea of Monokuma being brought to life with the will to launch a killing game in real life seems to render her sick, and as the others refuse to believe that they're really trapped, she shows to be extremely pessimistic. When Neo tries to hype her up by assuring there will be an exit and nothing wrong will happen, she gets mad, saying that everyone will only hurt themselves so much more if they build up false expectations, and overwhelmed, she storms off. The others try to search for her while they search the academy, but she is nowhere to be found. She is later able to contact the group thanks to Benjamin, who has found her hiding spot, but she refuses to join it again. ... Relationships Benjamin Rice ... Neo Devin Neo immediately finds Lois interesting, as he appreciates how knowledgeable she is and her aura of mystery. Lois, though staying rather stern, points out that he should make sure the others know his talent, and goes as far as to joke with him about the fact that he has to introduce himself to the scariest person in the room. However, when he tries to be overly positive encourage her, it has the opposite effect on her, and feeling overwhelmed and upset, she immediately runs away. She is later said by Benjamin to have refused to see Neo again "yet". Quotes * “And correct me if I’m wrong, but it sounds like you never told your Ultimate talent to anyone.” * “You’re being ridiculous! Can you hear yourself? Convincing yourself and everyone that everything is going to be fine, filling yourself with hope so much you might cry with emotion, thinking that everybody is your friend..! With a smile on your face you’ll go out of this gymnasium, and, and… And what is going to happen when you’ll find out that there is no way out?! How despairing will it be? Use your brain a little! You’re only bathing yourself in lies, convincing yourself of something you can’t believe in!” Trivia * Lois was one of the first Murder Fabrication characters to be created. * She was originally going to be the protagonist, but her fate has been changed. * She was originally named River Clarke. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Talent: ???